


Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell

by used_songs



Category: Alias (Comics), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #077 - frictionamnesty round





	Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell

She thrives on it, the irritation her blasé rudeness causes. The sighs, the eye rolling, the bitten back remarks. They don’t know that, of course. That’s the beauty of the way she seems to heedlessly storm through, bulldoze over objections, slam the thick steel doors between her and them and spin the combination lock while they’re still trying to formulate an argument.   
  
The only people she seems to get along with, for a limited definition of getting along, are the ones who are so damaged that they can’t feel the punches she throws.   
  
She wasn’t meant to be a hero.


End file.
